


A Walk in the Moonlight

by Kelaino (Stefanyeah)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Kelaino
Summary: Be careful who you hook up with in the tavern…
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	A Walk in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little piece of swashbuckling ladies

Amice pushed that streak of stray hair out of her eyes. Maybe one day, this stupid piece of hair would be long enough again to join the plaits. The next time she’d meet that fire jester, he’d loose an arm or two, she decided.

But for now, Amice was in the mood for booze and maybe a soft and warm body to spend the night with. Loud voices and out-of-tune singing came through the door. She pushed the door open and walked into the tavern, letting her eyes wander through the room and perusing the patrons. Most of them were men, dressed in the King’s uniform, pistols and rapiers strapped to their sides.

Amice sighed. She might have to bid farewell to her hopes of a tryst tonight. However, she spotted an alluring figure at a table in a corner of the tavern. Red velvet hugged the elegant form of black-haired woman. Her skin was of the palest taint Amice had ever seen.

With a smirk, Amice walked straight towards the table and placed herself on the free chair. „Good afternoon,“ she said, „Do you mind the company of a charming freelancer, my lady?“

The woman looked up and smiled, her eyes sparkling golden in the candle light. „Please, join me for the night,“ she purred, her voice warm and welcoming. She pointed at the crock in front of her. „However, I was planning to take my leave soon.“

Amice managed to avert her look from the woman in front of her for long enough to glance at the indicated crock. It was already empty.

„In this case, please allow me to escort you home.“

The woman smirked and cocked her head. „But should I trust a freelancer with my safety when there’s the King’s men in here as well?“

Amice rose and held her arm out into the room, „I would not entrust those drunkards with your safety.“ She brought her arm before her and bowed. „Amice Lovell, at your service.“

„Amice Lovell, you say,“ the woman in red repeated. „You’re not exactly known for you keeping people safe. Indeed, I recall stories of you robbing many a noble man.“

„But have you heard any stories of me robbing beautiful ladies such as yourself?“ Amice retorted.

The woman grinned and rose to her feet as well. „Indeed, I have not.“ She dipped her head forwards. „I am Lady Elise Vastel. I’m travelling on my own and could use the protection of a freelancer.“

„It will be my honour, my lady,“ Amice said with another bow.

They had left town about half an hour ago and Amice kept glancing at her companion. The full moon reflected in her eyes, making them shine silver.

Amice had attempted to coax information from Lady Elise, curious whereto and why such a delicate woman would be travelling by foot and on her own. However, Lady Elise just smiled and talked about the sounds of the night, indicating the calls of an owl or the rustling in the underwood.

Suddenly, however, Lady Elise stopped. She stared at something in the woods and a shiver ran through her body. The moon wasn’t reflected in her eyes any longer as they appeared to become dark as coal.

„It’s here,“ she whispered. „It’s found me.“

„What?“ Amice asked and stared at the forest. Had there been movement?

„Don’t linger,“ Lady Elise whispered. She grabbed Amice’ wrist, the touch surprisingly chill. „Come or we will be doomed.“

Amice nodded and followed Lady Elise. However, something dark shot from the forest, blocking their way. It was moving, changing shapes and emitting a low, humming sound.

Lady Elise’ hand slipped from Amice' wrist as she shank to her knees. „Too late,“ she whispered.

„What is this?“ Amice whispered and pulled her pistol from its holster.

The humming stopped and the shape took the form of a bear, bigger than Amice had ever seen. It towered above her and growled. It’s paws spread above Amice and it looked ready to pounce.

Amice pulled the trigger of her pistol and pushed it back into the holster to draw the rapier. She wouldn’t be able to reload quickly enough if that bullet didn’t stop the dark form.

For a moment, though, it looked as if the bullet had worked. The bear staggered back and howled.

Amice bent down to grab Lady Elise’ arm and pulled her up. But just as they had started running past the strange bear, the humming started again. When Amice looked over her shoulder, she saw a tall figure, its arms and legs far too long. The arms didn’t end in hands, but simply changed into two long spikes each.

The form lifted its arm and aimed it at the fleeing women.

With a scream, Amice threw her rapier. It hit the arm and thrust it backwards. Without looking back, Amice ran, pulling Lady Elise with her. Pained howling followed them.

They stopped when Amice' lungs burnt from exertion. „Is it still… following…“ she managed to wheeze.

Lady Elise shook her head. „Your rapier must have had silver components,“ she whispered, her breath as calm as if she was still sitting at a table in a tavern. „We should be save for tonight.“

Amice nodded. She would have asked questions, however, she was mostly preoccupied with regaining her breath.

„I know a place to stay for the night,“ Lady Elise whispered. „A friend allowed me to use it.“

Amice just nodded and followed Lady Elise, grasping her aching sides. They arrived at a mansion after a while.

„I never heard of a someone owning a mansion here,“ Amice stated as she looked at the iron gates and the way up leading towards heavy doors.

„My friend does not belong to the best-known nobility,“ Lady Elise replied. „He likes to keep to himself.“ She pushed the gates open and held her hand out to Amice.

Amice nodded again. Lady Elise’ eyes were shining silver in the moonlight. Her whole skin seemed to shine silver, actually. It was mesmerising.

Without hesitation, Amice took Lady Elise’ hand. It still was chill, but Amice didn’t mind. She followed Lady Elise over the path and into the house, through rooms she never noticed. Lady Elise’ dress floated around them until they stopped in a bedroom.

Moonlight filled the room and highlighted a large bed.

„My lady?“ Amice asked when Lady Elise loosened the clasp on her dress and it drifted to the ground, revealing the naked body beneath.

„I must thank you properly for saving me, Amice Lovell,“ Lady Elise whispered and reached out to undo Amice’ scarf. She let it fall to the ground and pushed the vest from Amice' shoulders.

Amice swallowed and nodded. She lifted her hands to touch the shoulders of Lady Elise. They were just as chill as Lady Elise’ hands, but Amice didn’t mind. She felt her clothes falling one piece after the other, her skin growing chill from the night air.

Lady Elise chuckled, the sound rolling like marbles over Amice' skin. „I never thought you’d be such a shy one, all transfixed by my touch.“

Amice smiled and closed her eyes, feeling Lady Elise’ hands moving over her breasts and down her stomach until they took hold of her wrists. „Just by you, my lady,“ Amice replied. She followed the pull of Lady Elise’s hands until she felt the bed against her legs. Without hesitation Amice fell backwards onto the bed and looked up at the silver beauty above her.

„You have put a hex on me, my lady,“ Amice whispered. She spread her legs and held her hands out. „And I welcome it.“

Lady Elise smiled and climbed onto the bed. „You will remember this night forever,“ she whispered as their lips touched.

Amice woke to bird song and a chill draft. She stretched and groaned. That bed was harder than she remembered. She groaned again and sat up, stretching and forcing her eyes open.

Around her, vines grew from the frames of a broken bed. It’s wooden planks were so old, Amice feared they’d break the moment she moved.

„Lady Elise?“ Amice called out, but apart from the bird song, the room remained silent.

Amice frowned and looked around. Some of the walls had crumbled down and moss covered the stones that remained. There was no further furniture in the room.

Carefully, Amice shifted to the end of the bed and stood, shivering when a small draught brushed over her still naked body.

Something moved on the ground next to her and Amice knelt down. A red scarf was wrapped around an elongated object, a loose end fluttering.

Amice reached out to pull the scarf towards her. It unwrapped from the object, revealing a rapier. It seemed to be made completely of silver, shining in the morning sun as Lady Elise had been shining in then moonlight.

Amice smiled and stroked her new weapon. Forsooth, this night she would never forget.


End file.
